Privileges Revoked
by Xment2bursX
Summary: -Part of the Titan Store series. Previous: 'He's too cute to be straight' and 'Inked'.- Richard has good reasons for not allowing his staff to use the tannoy speakers. Well, if you want something done right... Crack. RS, Kinx, Spaqua ect.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding -insert fandom name here-.**

**Summary: -Part of the Titan Store series. Previous: 'He's too cute to be straight' and 'Inked'.- Richard has good reasons for not allowing his staff to use the tannoy speakers. Well, if you want something done right... Crack. RS, Kinx, Spaqua ect.**

**Privileges Revoked.**

"Yo, Dick!"

Bent over a thick manual, the store's manager grunted around a pen hanging from his lips in reply. Even as Wally bounded over and slapped a hand on his shoulder, he stayed with his head down, eyebrows pulling together in annoyence. But when a lighter, more musical voice drifted to him, his head snapped up to smile awkwardly at the other redhead.

"Good morning, Richard; Wally." Kori said, smiling as she stopped infront of the two boys and pressed a kiss to Dick's cheek. She peered down at the instruction book on the desk as Dick straighted, stretched and removed the pen from his mouth in hopes of getting another kiss. "What is this?"

"Yeah," Ah, Dick had forgetten Wally was there. "And whats with all the speakers?"

Dick closed the book to tap the front. "We've had a contributer give us a tannoy set. You know, for speaking all over the store at once." He smiled almost shyly. "Our donator was Wayne Enterprises."

Kori smiled, amused, and Wally laughed. "Putting money into a different pocket, effectively. Or just spoiling his son's buisness."

Dick shoved the boy. "He did it for all the Titan stores over America, ass."

"What's this about asses?" Jinx came from behind Wally to throw her arms over his shoulders. "Hey a speaker-set! We had one like that over at Hive! But yours looks alot more..."

"Expensive?" Wally tried, turning round to cuddle his girlfriend.

"Complicated?" Kori chipped in.

"Professional?" It was a weak effort, but at least Dick tried.

Jinx snorted. "Over the top." Dick groaned. "I thought that's what we had walkie-talkies for?"

"Bruce says these are more efficient and business-like." Dick frowned, looking put-out. "He wants just me, Wally and Karen, as duty-managers, to keep out walkie-talkies and for everyone else to be contacted over this."

"It'll be useful for the customers, at least." Dick smiled at Kori's attempt to make amends.

"Yeah, and now you wont have to come down from your office to yell at us when we 'accidentily' leave our talkies at our tills." Jinx's try just received a glare.

"Actually it's set up in Human Resources." They never really had anyone stationed in that office; it was more of a place to file documents and store the tv's linked to the security cameras. "I figure I'll get a handful of reliable people to work a few shifts in there within their own shifts. Probably wont be permanent but we at least need to do a trial run." He paused. He had promised Bruce that he would do a run today. He needed someone on short notice now.

He hesitated beofre smiling charmingly at his girlfriend.

--

_Kori._

"Customer announcement..."

Dick smiled at his paper-work as he heard Kori's nervous voice ring out over the store. The girl was polite and soft-spoken with a clear voice; perfect for speaking for the whole staff. And the rest of his workers had approved of the change - most of them hated having to carry a walkie-talkie everywhere and the noise the talkies made when someone spoke over them was incredibly annoying.

"Customer announcement, we have a speacial offer..."

The student grinned widely. It was also perfect advertising. He could admit, Bruce really knew his stuff.

"Staff- no wait, Customer announce- ... Staff call? Er, Richard? If the staff is shopping on their break is it a staff call or customer announcement?"

Dick groaned. Ok, maybe putting the adorable-but-easily-confused-Kori on speaker-phone w_asnt_ the best idea. He raised an eyebrow as Kori coughed, loud over the store.

"Erm, Richard? H-how do you turn this off?"

--

_Gar._

"Customer's, your attention please..."

Dick slid back into his seat with a sigh. He had removed Kori from the speaker - with a very grateful kiss blown his way - and replaced her with Gar, who had been waiting outside he door, begging to play with the new toy. Sure, maybe it was against his better judgement but with it being ten o'clock and rush hour approaching, he really didnt have time to wonder around seeing if anyone else was free. So, with a stern warning, he had set Gar up.

"...so please keep your belongings on you at all times and not- ...hey. Hey. HEY. Dude. No. Away from the meat counter! All of you, away! Seriously, do ou know what those animals go through?! Why cant you be satisfied with veggies?! C'mon guys, have some heart! You can have a perfectly happy and healthy life without meat, you know- huh? Oh, hey Dick. What's- HEY! I was using that..."

--

_Roy._

"Hey there, customers, may I direct your attention..."

Dick groaned as Roy's voiced tuned in. When he had told Gar to get someone else to take over, he really hadnt meant his hot-tempered friend. Pressing his hands together he prayed that Roy would behave.

Of course, his prayers were ignored.

"...just down the fifth asile... Oh hey, where Jinx and Toni are stationed. Nice dancing girls!" A snort. "I dont even think they can hear me with those headphones in. I see you, baby, shaking that ass..."

Roy dissovled into giggles as Dick turned on his chair to race back to the other office.

--

_Rachel._

"Good day customers..."

At least, Dick thought as he filled a cup with coffee and rubbed his forehead wearily, he could rely on Rachel to not yell or sing through the tannoy. She did as she was told, most times, unlike most of his staff. Sitting himself down at a table, he pulled out his paper work and scanned through them. With a sigh, he stood again, walking to the phone in the cafe. He had forgotten to get Roy to sign one last paper to sign himself on from his last... 'break' from work. He put himself through to Human Resources and asked the bored tone that answered to put a call out for Roy to get his ass to the cafe. He had just sat down and taken a sip of his drink when the small ding! cut off the music and Rachel's voice called across the store.

"Staff call. Harper, Dick wants your ass in the cafe. Thank you."

Dick spat out hot coffee over the table.

--

_Toni._

"Hello there, the time is 12:04. Welome to Titan Super-Store!"

Dick shook his head at Toni's happy tone but pressed his phone to his ear as he continued to wait on hold, the classical music flowing down from the Wayne Enterprises' end of the line. It was a sad, sad day when Toni was more reliable than Rachel or Kori.

"...so dont forget to ask for a points card form when at the tills! Oh, can the owner of that black shiny bike out the front please report to the customer service till please? I'm on break in ten minutes, if you get my meaning..."

--

_Roy, again._

"...and... well, I'm sure theres more sales going on but they're all stationed with red signs, so keep a look out. ...Hey, kid, hands off those sweeties, I see you. God this job is boring..."

Dick moaned as Roy continued to talk. Why couldnt the boy just shut his mouth! He supposed he would have to go kick him off again now; what if there was a secret customer! Or an inspection! God, what was wrong with his staff?! Now Roy was judging people as they walked in.

"...hot, hot, not hot, not hot, not hot... meh, hot. Hot. Not hot. ...In the middle, I think. I mean _I'd_ do you but yeah..."

Dick slammed his head against his desk.

--

_Vic._

"Good afternoon customers, may I remind you our bakery is having a sale on all bloomers..."

Thank god for Victor Stone. Dick had just about cried when the mechanic-science student had come in for his shift. If there was one person who prided himself on customer service, it was Vic. He wouldnt yell, sing, make crude comments, swear or, well, do anything that his fellow enployee's had done. Dick felt he could finally breath again, until Vic cut off in the middle of a sentence.

"...which is half pric-... Hey, girl, er, sorry but put that radio down. I saw you in your LandRover, and that is_ not_ what you need. If you go down three... no, another. And another. Ah, I'll tell you what, lemme come down to you..."

And like that, Dick had lost his perfect tannoy operator.

--

_Joey._

Blue eyes blinked down at the tannoy before looking at at Dick with an aspired and confused expression.

Dick looked away guiltily. "Sorry, but you'd do better than the others anyway..."

Joey patted Dick on the shoulder sympathetically.

--

_Jinx._

"Staff call, Rachel you're needed on the tills, thank you."

Dick had to admit, he was impressed. Jinx didnt need teaching, she knew what volume she should speak in, she knew how to be professional over the tannoy, even if she couldnt do it when _off_ the speaker. He had had his reserves over putting her on. She had a mean temper and an even worse mouth when in a bad mood. But desperate measures called for desperate choices. He could only hope that-

"Eh? HEY. Girl, get your hands off _my_ boyfriend! Wally West you get away from her this instant and no, I dont care if your on the till and its rush hour! Hey, bitch, eyes off! I'm serious you little... Ohhhh I am coming down there to kick some bratty ass..."

Dick met her halfway and had to tackle her to the floor.

--

_Karen._

"God, Roy was right, this is boring. Heh, thats a first, Roy being right."

Hand hitting face, Dick sighed. He had hoped - _hoped! _- that Karen would have been able to see how annoyed he was and would have kept her famous tonge behind her teeth. But no. Of course not. Because that would mean that Dick would be having some luck with his staff. Which never, ever happened.

There was a tapping noise echoing round his office. Frowning, Dick sat straight to listen. It took him a few minutes but he eventually noticed it was coming from the speakers. Oh god, Karen was tapping the mic?!

"Hmm, hmm, hmm-hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmhmmhmmm. Hmm-hmm-hmm!"

Oh crap. Now she was humming. Over the music. Urk, another one down.

--

_Garth._

"Customer announcment, I apologize for interrupting your shopping..."

Dick smiled as he pushed a cage down one of the asiles. Why hadnt he thought of this before?! Who was polite? Quiet? Clear voiced? Used full english? Fast thinking? Who disliked embarressment? Who liked to be useful?

Garth was obviously made for this job.

"...so if Mister Blood could make his way to the customer service till at the front of the store, we will be able to reunited you with your lost card- Hm?"

There was a pause. Dick could almost hear Garth turning to raise his eyebrow at the person who had just entered.

"Roy? I thought Dick banned you from being in this office while the tannoy was- mmf."

Dick pulled his cage to a stop, frowning up at the nearest speaker. Now what was Roy messing up?

"Uunn... Roy..."

"Heh..."

Dick's mouth fell open as he heard papers being scattered and the chair in the office being shoved across the floor. Down the asile he could see customers looking up at the speakers curiously as heavy breathing and gasps and moans got louder. Dick swore he heard a zipper being pulled down. Abandoning his cage, he ran as fast as he could towards the back rooms.

They could at least turn the mic off!

"Ah... gods..."

"Mmn, Garth..."

--

_Mas and Menos._

The tone annoucing the tannoy sang through the store but it was along while before two voices came through.

"...Dick...¡Es usted grave?!"

--

_The next day..._

Dick settled back into his chair, coffee held in one hand as he reached out to stop the music from playing through his office.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen..."

**AN:**

**Pft, picking on Robin/Dick amuses me so.**

**I know, I havent updated in forever. I do have exams right now so dont expect anything till the 20th. Then again, I did do this randomly. Whatever. I know its not an excuse. I havent had exams this whole time BUT I AM VERY LAZY. So there.**

**NOTE FOR THOSE WHO LIKE ART. My talented friend is doing commissions to save up for a rather expensive item she wishes to own. They're really cheap and have alot of effort and heart put into them. Interested or just curious, there are links in my profile. I'm sure she'd be extremely flattered even if you only checked it out - and trust me her work is very much worth checking out.**

**Karen was humming the Teen Titans theme. -shot-**

**R and R please.**

**xxx**


End file.
